Wikitubia:Interviews/RDAllen
This interview was conducted via email on June 4, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy. ---- RDAllen is a YouTuber with over 76,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered somewhere around 2005/06 shortly after it started. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * No. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * Probably Pinball. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * Way too many. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * Probably around 30. Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * I’m not sure. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Not sure that anyone influenced me other than watching other Farming Simulator YouTubers. Q8: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Hmmm good question so many good ones to choose from, maybe Wranglerstar. Q9: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I think overall it is probably a good thing. Q10: How did you come up with your former YouTube channel name radozeman, and your current YouTube channel name RDAllen? * Radozeman is my initials and my last name, not sure how I came up with RDAllen, I’ve been using it for as long as I can remember playing games and when I started uploading game videos to YouTube I changed my channel name to RDAllen. Q11: Was radozeman your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes, radozeman was my channel name when I created my account. Q12: When did you change your YouTube channel name to RDAllen? * I don’t recall exactly, probably around 2013 when I started doing videos. Q13: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * No. Q14: Can you remember what date you uploaded your first video? * Early 2012, wasn’t until 2013 when I started uploading video game videos. Q15: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * Getting to read comments from those that watch the videos. Q16: What is your favorite video game? * Well, I guess I had better say Farming Simulator. Q17: What is your favorite video game to record?' * Farming Simulator. Q18: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * Not really. Q19: How many video games do you own? * 50-75 Maybe. Q20: What do you use to record and edit your videos? * I use OBS Studio to record my video game videos and a Panasonic HCX1000 for real life videos. I edit my videos using CyberLink Power Director. Q21: How long does it take you to make a thumbnail for one of your videos? * Usually only a few seconds to a minute. Q22: What made you want to upload mostly simulator videos? * Mainly that is the type of games I enjoy playing. Q23: Is there anything that you want to see added to Farming Simulator 2018? * No, not really at this point. Q24: Is there anything new that you want to see added to American Truck Simulator? * More States added to the map! Q25: Who made your YouTube channel logo and your YouTube channel banner? * I made all the artwork that is on my channel. Q26: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Before uploading, not usually once they are uploaded. Q27: Does any of your family members watch your videos? * No. Q28: Do you make a living from YouTube, if not what is your occupation? * No, I am currently working in manufacturing as a CNC programmer and machine operator. Q29: What was your first job? * The one I still have! Less the programming part. Q30: What is your dream job? * Not sure on that. Q31: If you were the CEO of YouTube right now is there anything that you would add or change to or about YouTube? * Maybe make sure the creators feel respected for their videos that make YouTube what it is. Q32: If you were the founder of YouTube would you have named it YouTube or something else? * YouTube seems good. Q33: Do you think YouTube should make a play button other then it's current 100,000 subscriber, 1 million subscriber, and 10 million subscriber play buttons? * Maybe time to make a 100 million play button? Q34: You currently have over 39,500 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * No, not really. Q35: Can you remember what date you reached 5, 10, 25, and 50 subscribers? * No. Q36: You currently have uploaded 2,004 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Definitely NOT. Q37: Currently your most viewed video has over 7.5 million views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * No! Q38: Can you remember what date you reached 100, 500, 1,000, 5,000, and 10,000 video views? * Summer of 2014 for 1,000, December 2015 for 5,000, and April 2016 for 10,000. Q39: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I have no idea. Q40: What was your lifetime subscriber and video view goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * Didn’t have one. Q41: How long do you think YouTube will last? * Hard to say, I think it will be around for a while yet. Q42: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube videos? * Not sure. Q43: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Not at this point. Q44: Have you ever been to a YouTube/Gaming convention before? * No. Q45: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Stick with it! Q46: What is the future for you and your channel? * Keep doing what I am doing, maybe branch out into other games more. Q47: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * Yes, but a lot shorter. Extra Questions The following list of questions were answered after the initial 47 questions were answered, Q48 and Q49 were answered on June 5, 2017 and Q50 was answered on June 6, 2017. Q48: Who is the most subscribed YouTube channel that is subscribed to you? * ThePoorboyX Gaming. Q49: Can you remember what the first simulator game that you ever played was? * It was probably Flight Simulator, don’t remember which one. Q50: How many comments and messages that you receive do you reply to? * I reply to almost all the comments and messages. Category:YouTube Interviews